SPN100 CHALLENGE: LATE TO THE PARTY
by SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: Time to catch up on my drabble challenge words. There are quite a few so I'm going to do it with a short drabble series. 100 words each, updating at least once per day. No idea what's going to happen, strictly seat of my pants. However, I'm very sure there will be angst, drama, blood, some humor and foul language & Sam in danger. CHAPTER TWENTY! NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Dean kicked open the door of the motel room, gun drawn and ready to shoot something. Didn't matter what. _Something_. Anything to leaven the tension and frustration of the last few days.

He stopped short when he saw Alexis huddled on the bed, a blanket covering her shoulders and holding a crumpled Kleenex to her puffy, reddened eyes. She didn't look up at his entrance. All her attention was focused on the dead body sprawled on the carpet.

"Where's Sam?" Dean said. When she didn't answer, the fear rose, and he stepped closer. " _Where's my brother_?"

Alexis started to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean shut the door. Stepping over the corpse, he sat beside Alexis and took her hand, murmuring soft reassurances as he tried to calm her.

At last Alexis took a shaky breath. Giving him a watery smile, she whispered, "I'm sorry, Dean."

"Where's Sam?"

Her face screwed up again and she took a deep gulping breath. Voice quavering, she pointed to the corpse. "There were two of them. The other one ran away and Sam went after him."

"How long ago?"

She shook her head.

Dean took out his cell phone and punched up Sam's number, listening as it rang.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam's cell phone rang.

The creature hovering over Sam didn't seem to like the noise. The thing bared long fangs in displeasure and its tufted ears flattened back against the misshapen skull.

The ringing stopped, then started again. The creature's long tail started to thrash in agitation.

Trying to take his mind off his possible imminent demise, Sam ran it through the monster manual he carried in his monster brain but came up empty. He flicked a quick glance toward his gun, lying just a few feet away.

Hell!

If he died, Dean was _so_ going to kick his ass!


	4. Chapter 4

The call went directly to Sam's voicemail this time.

"He came just like you said," Alexis said, watching Dean nervously. "But he didn't come alone. Sam – he shot them both, but the other one ran away. How does a man shot in the head just run away?"

Dean didn't answer. He fiddled with his phone's GPS and got Sam's location. "I'm going to find my brother. You'll have to come with me."

"But I don't –"

"You want to be here if the creep come back?"

Alexis paled. Without another word, she got up and followed him to the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Footsteps echoed in the vastness of the warehouse. The monster stilled as a man moved around to Sam's line of sight and laid a hand on the thing's big head. It stropped itself against the man's leg, huffing softly.

With a final pat, the man motioned to the beast. Obediently, it placed itself to the left and slightly behind its master, its lambent eyes back on Sam.

The man stared at his captive. After a long moment, he smiled. It was a good smile, warm and friendly.

"A trade. You for Alexis. You think your brother will go for it?"


	6. Chapter 6

Sam didn't answer.

The man chuckled. "Yeah, didn't think so. Kid's a hard-ass. He'll probably come straight in for the kill."

Kid? _Dean_?

"What are you?" Sam finally said. "And why aren't you dead?"

At that question, the beast growled and took a step forward. The man spoke a quiet word and it subsided.

"Why aren't you dead?" Sam repeated.

"Because you can't kill me with bullets." He gave Sam a wry grin. "Although you did give me quite a headache." He reached down and hauled Sam up from the floor.

"Come on, it's time to save your brother's life."


	7. Chapter 7

Alexis was making him twitchy, and not in a good way.

Dean looked over at her and caught her staring at him. She glanced away guiltily and then back. "Where are we going?"

"An address over on Fourth. It's not far."

She nodded, chewing nervously on her lip.

Dean looked at his GPS again, frowning.

It was normal for her to be nervous, even freaked out, but something about this felt hinky. He'd thought so from the beginning. Pretty soon, he was going to sit this chick down, have a talk.

But not now.

First, he had to find Sammy.


	8. Chapter 8

"What do you mean, save Dean's life?" On his feet now, Sam glared at the stranger. "Who are you?"

"My name is Aiden." He scooped up Sam's gun from the floor and handed it to him. "And I'll explain later."

Sam considered shooting him with it, but, really, what was the point? "Explain _now_ ," he demanded. "What's going on with Dean?"

"Sam, if we talk now, your brother will be dead, and I'll have to start my hunt all over again."

"Hunting? What are _you_ hunting?"

"The woman you've been protecting," Aiden answered, his patience slipping. "My twin sister. Alexis."


	9. Chapter 9

Dean stared up at the warehouse. There were no lights and no signs of life. Sam could be anywhere in there.

Or, at least, his cell phone could.

He glanced at Alexis, who was staring straight ahead, hands clasped in her lap. "You gonna be okay?"

"Sure."

Dean put a hand on the door handle. "Stay in the car."

"Can you leave the engine running?" She still wasn't looking at him. "It's cold."

 _Fat chance_ , Dean thought. "I'll get you a blanket from the trunk."

Alexis sighed and turned to face him. "Just can't make easy on me, can you?"


	10. Chapter 10

"What?"

"You and your damned brother." Alexis glared at him. "You come riding in on your damned white horses, poking your noses in where they don't belong…"

"You'd be dead if it weren't for us," Dean snapped. "You were the only one left alive in that pit. If it weren't for us –" he stopped. "Oh."

"'Oh'?" Her smile was thick with contempt. "Is that all you've got?"

"Shit. You killed them," Dean said, feeling sick. "Those women. And the kid. You killed the _kid_?"

Alexis shrugged, enjoying the look on his face. "What's that saying about eggs and omelets?"


	11. Chapter 11

Deciding to take Aidan at his word, at least for now, Sam followed him through the warehouse, both men moving at a quick trot.

"I've been searching for my sister for many years." Aidan threw open a door. The two men started down a long flight of dark stairs. "She's stealing lives."

"What does that mean, stealing lives?" Sam demanded, fear for his brother stealing up into his throat.

"Alexis has turned to the blackest of the dark arts," Aidan said grimly. "With her spell craft, when she kills, the years that her victims would have lived come to her."


	12. Chapter 12

Dean went for his gun but froze when he saw it in Alexis' hand. "What the –"

"Witchcraft or sleight-of-hand?" She gave him a hard-edged smile. "Who cares? What matters is that _I_ have the gun. Now, start the car and get us out of here."

Dean looked out at the warehouse. "I'm not leaving Sam," he said flatly.

"You should worry less about Sam, and more about yourself. Start the car!"

As well as she hid it, Dean caught the fear in her voice. "What are you afraid of?" He looked out at the warehouse again. "What's in there?"


	13. Chapter 13

Sam was right on Aidan's heels when they slammed through a big set of double doors that let them out onto a quiet street.

Aiden turned to Sam. The man's eyes shone silver in the wash of moonlight.

Startled, Sam stepped back, hand dropping to the completely useless gun in his belt.

Aiden's eyes cleared. He looked at Sam. "They're close. We need to move fast."

Sam nodded, then frowned, looking around. "Wait a minute, where's your –"

A thump and a roar, a shout and then a piercing scream.

Aiden and Sam ran like hell for the corner.


	14. Chapter 14

"Dean, start the car or I shoot you, throw your dumb ass out and drive away myself. Come to think of it…" Alexis cocked the pistol.

Dean steeled himself to jump her, then something almighty big dropped on top of the Impala and that something roared.

"Hey!" Dean's shout was involuntary. Ignoring Alexis' terrified shriek, he shoved open his door and spilled out onto the street.

A creature of nightmares glowered down at him from the top of the car, fanged mouth gaping as another coughing roar filled the night.

Dean glared at it. "Get the hell off my Baby!"


	15. Chapter 15

Sam came skidding around the corner and saw the Impala parked halfway down the block. Aiden's monster was crouched on top of her, facing off against Dean.

The passenger door of the Impala swung open. Alexis popped out and ran down a nearby alley. The creature leaped off the car, its claws raking across the roof, and took off after her.

As Sam came up beside Dean. Aiden ran past and into the alley. Dean started to follow but Sam held him back.

"No, Dean, don't! Let them –"

A high, terrified scream rose above the roar of the beast.


	16. Chapter 16

The scream trailed off into a gurgling sigh, and a blast of harsh yellow light filled the alley and shot into the sky.

"What's happening in there?" Dean jerked free and started toward the alley.

"Stay out of it." Sam grabbed him again. "Let him do what he has to!"

"Are you _kidding_ me?" Angry, Dean rounded on him. "Who the hell is that guy? And what is that fucking _thing_ that messed up my Baby?"

"Dean, just _wait_!"

Aiden came out of the alley then, the beast at his heels. He looked very tired. "It's over," he said quietly.


	17. Chapter 17

"I'm gonna take a leap and say you and the bitch are witches," Dean said.

"I am," Aiden said. "She was."

"She was his sister, Dean," Sam interjected. "His _twin_ sister. And he just killed her."

"And now I have to go tell our parents," Aiden said heavily. "No matter how far she strayed from their teachings, she was still their daughter."

Dean's eyes were on the beast at Aiden's feet. "And what – is _that_."

"This is Ravi." Aiden's hand caressed the top of the animal's head. "And Ravi is a long, long story."

Ravi curled his lip at Dean.


	18. Chapter 18

"I got time," Dean said.

"I don't." Aiden sighed. "I know you want answers. You want to know why Alexis –"

"Don't bother. Crazy bitch says it all. I want to know about – that." He pointed at Ravi. "And why bullets don't kill you."

"Dean, hold on."

Grasping Dean's arm, Sam nodded at an approaching vehicle. As it drew up beside them, the driver's window rolled down and a fair-haired young man looked out at them.

"Holy _crap_!" Sam gasped.

"What?" Dean looked closely at the newcomer. "Hey, weren't you dead on our motel room floor a few hours ago?"


	19. Chapter 19

Looking embarrassed, the young man rolled his window back up.

Aiden opened the back door. Ravi jumped inside and turned around several times before settling down with a contented huff.

Aidan walked around the car. When he opened the passenger door, Dean said incredulously, "You're just gonna _leave_?"

Aiden hesitated. Finally, he said, "Sam knows part of it. The rest of it, I'll tell you one day." His mouth quirked in a half-smile. "The bunker's in Kansas, right?" He got into the car.

Thirty seconds later there was nothing on the street but the Impala and two pissed off Winchesters.


	20. Chapter 20

No body in the alley. No blood. Nothing to show what had happened when Aiden caught up with his sister.

Next, the boys searched the warehouse.

Nada.

The motel?

Zilch.

There wasn't even any blood left on the carpet.

Dean huffed out an irritated breath. "When you shot those guys, you used witch-killers, right?"

"Yeah," Sam answered moodily. "For all the good it did."

"Freakin' witches," Dean said, scowling. "Listen, Sammy, when we get home, we're gonna hit the books. Just in case."

Sam nodded. "Just in case."

Confused, frustrated, and feeling superfluous, the Winchesters pointed the Impala toward home.

END


End file.
